Lonely n’ Gorgeous
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: He was a model, I was his assistant. He was constantly an ass to me, I continued to do his bidding. He hated me, I admired him. He knew he was lonely, I considered him gorgeous. We realized that love was inevitable. SS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, Anime-fangirl1 here and with a new story. My other stories are currently on hiatus for the time being and I might as well show off this first. Its a CSS story that randomly popped in my head... So yeah. Please do enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong and have the copyright is CLAMP. This is a fanmade story, therefore, I take in no claim whatsoever, except for the random original characters that will appear every now and then. 

Summary[Based on the song "Lonely n' Gorgeous" by Tommy february/heavenly6 He was a model, I was his assistant. He was constantly an ass to me, I continued to do his bidding. He called me useless, I continued to smile. He hated me, I fell in love with him. He knew he was lonely, I knew he was still gorgeous. We realized that love was inevitable.

---

Flashing lights continued to blind me as I stood next to the photographer, she was yelling and screaming about the certain angles that the lights needed to be in and how my boss needed to change his position in order for the light to capture him. My crooked glasses had tipped slightly as I stared down at my clipboard. Random letters, symbols, times and dates were scribbled all over, no one could tell which was part of what. I could feel myself sign drastically as I overheard his deep voice start booming for water and how his makeup was beginning to bother him. Gazing upward, I felt his dark eyes stare at me, which caused me to wince away and go grab that water he was demanding. I quickly grabbed his water bottle, which consisted of the brand he tolerated enough to drink. It had been sitting in a personal cooler he had and by the time I got there, the mob of make up artists had already dissembled and he sat on the chair, glaring at me. I muttered an apology and he muttered a bittersweet thanks before grabbing the bottle, opening it and drink it all in a few gulps. It was then that my face was staring at an empty water bottle that he had shoved in front of me. I had timidly took the bottle from his hand as he got up and walked back to the screen. One of the crewmen had offered to throw away the bottle for me, but I simply declined and did it myself. Even if he shooting, I knew that he was constantly watching me, his dark gaze trying to find another excuse to call me useless once more.

Yet, I still managed to smile every time he did.

When I finally realized that my mind began to wander again, I knew I was too late. He called me useless once more. His entourage began to laugh at me once more as a few of them had asked him why he even bothered to keep me. I already knew the answer and I winced every time I heard his voice laugh bitterly before he said it. I was in love with him. He knew it, so he always mocked me because of it. Normally, his past assistants fell into the same hellhole as I did, many of them thought the same way I did, but eventually, they would give up and finally quit. Out of all of his assistants, I followed him around for the longest time. Three months to be exact. Perhaps that is why he hated me. I had hardly seemed to be fazed by his ignorance and his diva-like attitude, he was the one more annoyed than I was. Another reason would be because I wasn't pretty enough to be following his ass around the world. I pretty much looked the same way as I did everyday. Same shoes and sweatshirt. My hairstyle was also kept the same as well as my face was to be concerned. According to him, I constantly looked like I was too happy for my own good and he also hated the way I smiled. Apparently I looked too flaky and fake. This coming from someone who constantly scowled but flashed that notorious smirk every time he was out in public.

Anyway, after his entourage finally went their separate ways, I quickly followed him back to his limousine. I then stumbled my way in front of him, opened his door and went in myself. I heard him snap his fingers and I quickly rushed into a smaller cooler and handed him an ice cold wine cooler. Strawberry flavored. He grunted loudly as he glared at his driver who then started the engine. The ride went by as usual, my cell phone would go off at its usual time and I would tell him about what he needed to be doing when we made it back to his suite. His grunts and his eye rolls were the usual replies and I would hear his snap twice before we made it back to the suite once more.

Once we made it back to the suite, I would have to jump out of the limo and open the door for him to get out. There are probably many of you asking why I was the one who was opening the door and here's my answer. He had ordered it and of course, I would do it. Anyway, he would be a bit drunk when we made it to the suite, so I would be ordered to carry his bag(s) up a few flights of stairs before I finally reached the door. He'd smirk at me as I panted from being out of breath and attempted to find the keys to the door of the place. I would only look away from him as I opened the door and he would kind of stumble his way to his actual room, leaving me to carry the bag(s) into his closet. After I heard the door slam, I would finally get my break. It was me time finally, he'd fall right to sleep as usual and I was able to do my own thing. You see as the assistant of a well known model, I had to travel everywhere with the guy. Not to mention do his slave driving demands and bidding. I was never allowed my own room and I would sleep in the living room. Good thing there was a fold up bed on the couch, a very comfortable one at that. That would have to be the only good thing I would get from this job. The most comfortable beds would come from a couch. Lovely, isn't it?

Well, that was a typical day whenever nothing too special went on. I enjoyed my job, even if my boss was a complete ass to me. Yes, I knew it, he would always slave drive me. Normally, people would be sick and tired of his constant complaining, not to mention his ridiculous demands. However, I had learned to just deal with it. Besides, this was better than having a desk job at my father's small corporation. Also, I got to live the life of some luxury. Syaoran had often paid for my personal items in order for me to stay with him. Yes, his name was Syaoran. Li Xiao Lang to be exact, if you're wondering what it was in Hong Kong's Cantonese. Son of the famous Chinese business tycoons, Hu Kuang and Yelen Li.

"Ying Fa!" I heard him yell after while. I sometimes wished he wouldn't call me by my Chinese name, I like the name Sakura better. You see, I'm not exactly Chinese, but I lived in Hong Kong. My real name is Kinomoto, Sakura, daughter of a small business man named Kinomoto, Fujitaka. I also have an older brother who was currently living in England with his new wife. Anyway, it was like this every night, he'd yell out my name, demanding for some aspirin. Of course, I would give him some Tylenol and a small glass of water. He'd be careful with his head, so he wouldn't yell as much and he wouldn't make any sudden movements either. Yes, he was a drinker, but that was more tolerable then him being a smoker. No offense to anyone who smokes, but lets just say, I got headaches rather easily and there were a lot of scents that triggered head pounding migraines. At least he was understandable about that.

I waited for him to finish up his water before exiting out of his room. I would hear him move a bit before finally falling asleep. Soon enough, I found myself watching my usual late night drama and later falling asleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong and have the copyright is CLAMP. This is a fan made story, therefore, I take in no claim whatsoever, except for the random original characters that will appear every now and then.

Summary-[Based on the song "Lonely n' Gorgeous" by Tommy february/heavenly6 He was a model, I was his assistant. He was constantly an ass to me, I continued to do his bidding. He called me useless, I continued to smile. He hated me, I fell in love with him. He knew he was lonely, I knew he was still gorgeous. We realized that love was inevitable.

* * *

My father had always told me to never give up. Life was like a roller coaster, you constantly have your twists, turns, ups and most certainly the downs. Although I hardly had my ups, I had learned to stare down at my problems and think of them as a challenge to continue marching forward, with a smile in front of your face. However, sometimes it did make you think otherwise, especially if your boss shoved his own problems in your face, expecting you to fix them for him. As you can obviously tell, working with THE Li, Syaoran was not walk in the pretty park. Syaoran had a complaint for anything he stared at with those pretty little brown eyes of his. If he didn't like what he had, he would have this bad tendency to throw it at me and make me fix his problem. Although, as many of you would know by now, I would take his abuse and do whatever I could do, that was possibly allowed with power I had. By these words, I think many of you would think all he was-- Was an ignorant, cry baby who constantly had a temper tantrum just because he didn't get everything he wanted. Don't get me wrong, I had thought the same way at first, but once you've lived with the guy for like… Three months straight, you'd have to admit, he deserved everything he got. You see, Syaoran was a hard worker, a _very_ hard worker. Since his father had passed away some years ago, he was also helping out his mother with their family business. So, you have this impossibly hot guy, who also had the brains to run a worldly known business corporation and still had time to drink the daily wine cooler, not to mention snap a picture or two at random times.

He must be God. Plain and simple.

"KINOMOTO, WHERE'S MY WATER!?" Speak of the devil…

"Coming sir…" I muttered as I dropped my clip board and rushed to the ice cooler and grabbed another water bottle. After tripping on a few wires that were conveniently there, I stumbled my way toward his pretty little chair that had the name "Li" scribbled in pretty cursive writing. I winced again, he called me useless… _Again_. I think I should have taken in Eriol's advice and take ballet lessons with Tomoyo, and then maybe I would be able to work on some foot coordination. Oh, I don't I've properly introduced you to Daidouji, Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa, Eriol. Long term best friends of mine, Tomoyo's actually my second cousin and Eriol… Well, he randomly appeared out of nowhere in grade school and since then, he's been in an on and off relationship with Tomoyo. Here's the thing, Tomoyo's actually a fashion designer and our dear Li models her designs for most of his photo shoots. As for Eriol, he's her assistant! Go figure.

Anyway, I had turned around to pick up my clipboard and just before I was to retire to my usual post, which was next to the photographer, I heard a snap. Turning around again, my eyes met with Syaoran's, although, he wasn't even looking at me. I felt myself blink a few times before I heard him mutter something in Cantonese, which faded into Japanese and sounded like, "… Daidouji called, wanting you to call her back on your break."

I nodded slowly and whipped out my planner that I had used for Syaoran's schedule. Taking the pen, I turned once more and jotted down some notes about calling back Tomoyo as Syaoran gracefully got up and walked back to the screen for more shooting.

The day rolled by as it usually did, since I now found myself dragging Syaoran's bag(s) back into his closet. The usual door slammed interrupted my thoughts, however, it did signal me that I was finally off for the night. I giggled quietly as I got his usual Tylenol and small glass of water ready. Before he got up, I had at least a few hours to talk to Tomoyo before I would hear him cry out for me. I think this guy couldn't live without me. Anyway, I whipped out my pink cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's cell.

"Daidouji," I heard her light voice answer. I laughed as I heard someone groan in the background and muttered bitterly about banning cell phones, "Oh! Sakura!"

"Evening Tomoyo, was that Eriol?" I asked as she signed but muttered a soft toned yes, "I figured… Anyway, was there something you need?"

"Actually, there is…" she answered, with a familiar tone that I usually dreaded since we were younger, "You see-"

"Whatever it is, no," I shot back.

"But Sakura, you never allowed me to finish."

"I don't need to."

"Sakura! I love you; you know I would never do anything that would kill you!"

"No."

"Sakura! Please!"

"Alright fine, you can tell me… No promise that I'll **willingly** do it."

I heard the famous "Hohohoho!" laugh and the groan from Eriol, who probably was suffering more than I was, really. I muttered one of my "I'm going to regret this" quotes as I rubbed my forehead, although, Tomoyo was the only person who made me happy, even if I was at my worst. Then again, we pretty much grew up together.

"Thank you," I could hear the sugar sweet smile, dripping from that mouth of hers, "You love me, ne?"

"Of course I do Tomo-"

"Splendid!" she giggled, "Eriol, love… Please be quiet… I'm on the phone with my one and only."

"You tell 'em…"

"Alright, then… As I was going to say-" pause, she was probably giving Eriol one of those looks, the ones that you could picture your death in her eyes, "You see, I have this fashion show coming up in a matter of weeks, six weeks if you count today."

"Yes?"

"Well, Sakura… I'm a little less short on models-"

"And you want me to book in Syaoran for a male model, got it."

"… That's one, now… I'm in desperate need of a female model."

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, ifyoulovemeenoughyou'ddothisforme!"

"What?"

"I just found out one of my main models is two mouths pregnant and she can't fit in any of the dresses I have."

"And?"

"For a last minute decision, the only person who had her body shape and type is… You."

"WHAT!?"

"Sakura…?"

"No, no, no, no, no and NO!"

"But Sakura- Please!"

"Tomoyo, how could you!? You, of all people, should really know how I am!"

"Yes, you're quite lovely and if we could just-"

"I have no foot coordination whatsoever!"

"We can fix that!"

"You know how I am about my body!"

"With a little bit of excise-"

"Are you implying that I'm fat!?"

"Sakura, no-"

"I'm ungodly white!"

"There are such things as tanning sal-"

"My hair's constantly a mess!"

"With some hair products and a straighter-"

"I break out easily!"

"I have some moisturizers-"

"I hate wearing make up!"

"I have some natural cosmetics-"

"I wear glasses you know!"

"You also have contacts-"

"No Tomoyo; end of story!"

"YING FA!" I think I just woke up sleeping beauty. Squealing loudly, I dropped my phone (and accidentally hung up on Tomoyo, but that's beside the point) and quickly made my way to his room. Busting the door open, I blushed heavily. Well, by the time he'd yell, that body of his would be hidden away from the world but much to my displeasure, (I'm so lying) my eyes collided with his shirtless and sweaty form. The light was dimmed, giving him this glowing effect and his hair was messier, which gave me the impression that I must have died and gone to heaven. Soon enough, his chocolate orbs crashed with mine and that usual scowl faded into that infamous smirk he held. I could feel the blood rush rapidly to my face, like whitewater rapids crashing against huge rocks. I was hypnotized beyond all reason; everything just refused to move as my eyes were tortured when he began to advance toward my unfortunate form.

**Run, run, run, RUN!**

Too late, he was officially towering over me. His hands slammed between my head, pinning me to the wall as I stood, like a deer staring at headlights. I watched his eyes, those pools of velvet chocolate scanning my form, almost undressing me with his eyes. I wanted to speak, seriously but my voice hid away, not wanting to fuel him any further. He finally moved a hand, his silky skin touching my cheek as he leaned forward… His lips now next to my ear.

"Where's my aspirin?" he asked, his voice dripping with silky velvet as he spoke. I shuddered at this as my arm robotically pointed at the door that was still open, the tray of his medicine and the glass of water ready. He grunted as he pulled away and soon enough I was pushed out of the room. Groaning, I felt a bit of a burning sensation when my body collided with the carpet but that quickly went away as he slammed his door and went back to sleep; well, so I assumed.

I think I was going to have a heart attack. God, that was scary, very scary. I looked down at my hands; they were shaking like no tomorrow. I blushed heavily once more. He knew that I loved him and so this was just another thing to mock me with. He knew how to swoon many girls but he seemed to have a habit to me with everything he possibly had. I can break so easily around him; he was like a walking and talking drug to me… I knew it was bad, but I was too addicted to even care; I wanted more, more, and more. I wanted it so much that I would rather die than stop and quit cold turkey. Is this what smokers deal with when they are in need of a cigarette? I think so…

* * *

It was around 10:00 AM when I woke up the next morning. Syaoran had nothing scheduled today and so I found myself lounging around the living room and the kitchen. Apparently Syaoran had left early for a business meeting and would be home sometime later; that coming from the note from the driver. I had no say on his Li Corp. work, so whenever that happened, I ended up spending the day being lazy and such or going out by myself. It wasn't a new thing for me and I slowly began to get used to be around strangers in Hong Kong. There was a lot of good shopping and sometimes I would treat myself with a new book or maybe a DVD of some sort that I would end up watching sometime later. Although, today seemed so tiring I had refused to leave the condo. The window was opened, allowing the wind to breeze in and allowing the warm day to cool down the room. I was currently sitting on the couch, watching some Cantonese drama. Apparently it was about a boy and a girl who have these magical powers and the boy apparently eyed her as a rival. They were supposed to capture these magical play cards because the girl was too nosy for her own good when she opened some weird red book; it released some powers that the book was sealing since the creator had died for some unknown reason. So right now, I got hooked and managed to watch the marathon the channel was currently playing-- And I had noticed that the show was basically called Card Kidnappers but going how familiar the show was, it was apparently a live action version to Cardcaptor Sakura back in Japan (which happened to be one of my all time favorite Anime as a kid). Which then I realized why it looked so damn familiar!

My phone suddenly rang, while scaring the living shit outta me, I had jumped a few feet before I flipped it open and answered, "Tomoyo- I swear if you ask me again I'll-"

"You'll what, Sakura?" a not so Tomoyo-ish voice answered. I squeaked again and began to laugh nervously.

"Ah! Stupid big brother!" I yelled, too happily as I could feel the anger seep out of him, "How are you and big sister Kaho doing!? How's the baby!? Did you guys have it yet!? Ooooh! If you did, then congrats! Send me pictures!"

"Shut up, Sakura," he hissed… Score, "We're doing fine and no, we didn't have the baby yet… Geez, you're hyper, what'd that brat give you?"

"Nothing… This is on my own accord," I told him, "Anyhoo, what's up?"

"Well, Dad wanted to know when you're gonna visit him," he informed me, rather lazily, "You do know you have family here… In JAPAN, right?"

"I know… Look, I'll be on vacation from Li in a few weeks, I'll see if I can sneak away for a few days."

"If you say so," he seemed to shrugged, "Well, it's good to hear from you, Sakura."

"Same here, Touya," I laughed, "Bye."

"Bye," and he hung up.

I signed heavily as I closed my cell. Touya was right, I have family in Japan and its been months since I last visited. I wonder how everyone back there is doing… As soon as my mind began to wander, the door to the apartment began to shake and loud noises began to thunder through it. I quickly ran to the door and opened it- As usual; it was just Syaoran, but this time… He was drunker than usual. I looked at him rather funny before he looked at me and slightly glared, then he shoved me away and he stocked to his room before slamming it closed. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

_What did I do?_


End file.
